


Side of the Road

by mrgay



Series: Coincidence and Likely Stories [2]
Category: Lupin III
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Making Out, Trans Male Character, pwp?, umm, yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22156849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgay/pseuds/mrgay
Summary: “You want to WHAT?” Jigen yelped.“Please don’t make me repeat myself, Jigen-san,” Goemon said, avoiding eye contact, keeping it formal, “I… do not want to say the F-word again.”---This one has boning in it.
Relationships: Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Jigen Daisuke
Series: Coincidence and Likely Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594861
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94





	Side of the Road

**Author's Note:**

> alright mr. gay is back with a very loose sequel to my previous fic. i chickened out big time with the sex scene in the last one so this time you get like 1000 words of peepees. enjoy
> 
> also for the other trans mascs out there this one has no mention of vags of any sort (except now) while still keeping the trans character explicitly trans, if you're uncomfortable with that sort of thing. go nuts

“You want to _ WHAT _?” Jigen yelped.

“Please don’t make me repeat myself, Jigen-san,” Goemon said, avoiding eye contact, keeping it formal, “I… do not want to say the F-word again.”

Speechless, Jigen mouthed wordlessly, attempting to conjure words that he could use to properly respond to Goemon asking to have sex. He was lazing on the bed in the back of the RV having a smoke. Goemon stood rigidly by the screen door.

“Alright, but I will only say it once more: would you like to fu–”

“Oh I HEARD you loud and clear, Goemon,” Jigen had gotten his words back, but now all the blood was draining out of his brain, “I’m just… surprised you would like to–” he paused, attempting to save one last drop of blood in his brain so he could finish a sentence, “–do that. With me, I mean.”

“I thought about it for a long time while watching a beautiful eagle picking apart the carcass of a salmon this morning and I came to the decision that I would like to fuck.” Goemon was clutching Zantetsuken in front of him like a safety blanket, as if he was going to use it in case the interaction went any further south.

Lupin had left to get some groceries that morning, Goemon left before the two of them even woke. Jigen had sat in the front seat of the RV and chain smoked, reflecting on the time he’d had with both of his partners the night before. He had assumed, apparently incorrectly, that sex with Goemon was off the table.

Jigen regained some of his composure, “I would like that,” _ Why am I stumbling through this like a teenager? _“are you sure?”

“Yes,” Goemon seemed to relax a bit, “I am sure.”

“C’mere then.”

Goemon paused, then floated at a glacial pace over to the edge of the bed.

“The sword doesn’t get to participate, alright?”

The tension in Goemon’s face began to melt away as he loosened into a soft, shy smile. He propped Zantetsuken gently against the foot of the bed, and in one fluid movement, slid the left shoulder of his kimono off. Jigen’s hands, as if magnetized, found themselves already touching Goemon; touching his cute stomach, his now fully exposed chest, sliding the other side of his kimono off. Goemon began to loosen his obi as Jigen’s hands dipped below the samurai’s hakama, feeling his hips, feeling a hungry sensation flare up in his chest. They kissed hurriedly as Goemon’s clothes seemed to melt off of him into a heap on the floor, until he was sitting on Jigen’s lap wearing only his cloth underclothes. They kissed until the heat between them became unbearable.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Jigen had his shirt partially unbuttoned, “I’ll need a couple minutes to–uhh–get myself ready.”

“I do not mind. I can wait.”

Whereas Lupin had been a slight unknown to Jigen on the topic of his transness, it had been something Jigen had divulged to Goemon a long time ago when they had first become close as partners. It must have been one of the times they were on the run from Pops and had foxholed up without Lupin in some ratty motel. The days were long and boring, and once they had tired of playing cee-lo on the second day, they realized their only entertainment was each other. They had talked a lot that week in the motel, surprisingly, since neither of them were particularly chatty men to begin with. Goemon was a good person to talk to about uncomfortable things, he was a good listener, and Jigen had admired the way he could produce such thoughtful and succinct bits of wisdom. By the time Lupin came to get them, any previous discomfort or unfamiliarity between them was gone by the end of their stay. It was funny, Jigen could feel that old unfamiliarity creep back between them only a few minutes ago when Goemon had propositioned him. They were treading into unfamiliar waters.

***

Jigen slid a hand up Goemon’s leg and under the cleft of his ass, guiding him down and onto his strap-on cock, slick with anal lube. Jigen hadn’t thought about it until now, but the prosthetic dick Lupin had supplied them with was… remarkably good. The end, which rubbed against his own erect cock, elicited the feeling of himself actually sliding inside Goemon. Hot. Stiflingly so, he shuddered as Goemon moaned, settling at the base of his shaft, his ass now comfortably in Jigen’s lap. _ God he looks so good. _ Jigen had never seen the samurai so fully undone–and yet here he was, cock hard and leaking and a gentle, sweaty blush powdering his cheeks. 

He had been in an _ elevated _ state the night before when he had fucked Lupin and hadn’t fully appreciated how much the silicon cock had felt like a part of him–he swore he could feel the tension of Goemon’s insides sliding, relaxing, around his hardness. He pushed his hips up–slowly–into Goemon, feeling the samurai clench around him– _ Shit, that feels really good. _ He couldn’t help lolling his head slightly and releasing a groan of appreciation into the crook of Goemon’s neck. The samurai’s hands were on his chest, groping through wiry chest hairs, attempting to tease a nipple– _ you’ll have a hard time making me feel that– _the thought was sweet nevertheless. He bucked again, grazing Goemon’s prostate, making him huff and reciprocate with a thrust, grinding against Jigen’s lap, letting go of his own cock momentarily to let it slide against the older man’s hairy stomach.

Goemon reached a hand towards him, grasping the back of his head and pulling him in, their lips touching. For someone so precise in both his work and nature, Goemon was sucking on his bottom lip with comical abandon. He dipped his tongue into Jigen’s mouth and swirled around the gunman’s. Jigen pulled back from the kiss slightly only to take control back from the younger man, hand still groping the man’s ass, probing now into Goemon’s mouth and sucking on his tongue, gently, as if it were another cock. He wondered if the way they were kissing would look gross to a third party, were one in the room. His thoughts short circuited as an intoxicating warmness suddenly spread through his body, blood threatening to boil; _ Jesus, already? _ He was already feeling close.

“Goemon–hah–are you–”

“–Y-yes...Jigen…your strength is admirable during coitus.”

Jigen spluttered, he couldn’t stop himself, “Is that what you say to every guy who’s dick you sit on?”

“I-uh…” Goemon blushed even deeper, “Sorry, I am not accustomed to–ahh–dirty talk.” Jigen howled with laughter, Goemon’s stiffness was adorable and hearing it in the bedroom was too much. He pulled the younger man in for a syrupy kiss. 

Goemon, though not a tall man, was still quite a bit bigger than Jigen, the compliment was cute; if a little inaccurate. He was fit–really fit–with every thrust he could feel the samurai’s lean muscles pull taught in his calves and squeeze the outsides of his thighs. Jigen was softer, where Goemon had a beautifully sculpted and nearly hairless abdomen, Jigen had a soft hairy belly, the kind that spilled a bit over the waistband of the harness when he pulled back from a thrust. He enjoyed the feeling of Goemon’s erection rubbing up against it when it wasn’t in his hands.

“You don’t need to impress me with words, seeing you like this is enough to make me lose it.” Jigen winked from under his curtain of hair and gave a wolfish grin. He drew Goemon into an embrace.

Goemon squeezed his eyes shut and squirmed in Jigen’s arms–Goemon always had a thing for roguish men, Goemon thought he didn’t know this and he’d try to lay it on thick when he got the younger man riled up. Goemon balled his fist over his slippery, swollen cock as he bounced on Jigen, precum starting to dribble down one side.

When he was a younger man, he’d had a penchant for men bigger and burlier than him. Usually rough guys (in and out of bed), usually mercenaries like he was, with big dicks and even bigger egos. He’d cruise the bars and usually get picked up and fucked in some nasty old Buick station wagon by one of those guys. Now that he thought of it, Zenigata kind of looked like the type of man he used to fool around with with–not nearly as mean and stupid as he used to like them–but he certainly wouldn’t kick the inspector out of bed. Never in a million years would he have guessed he would share a bed regularly with someone as beautiful and egoless as Goemon. And he’d certainly never guessed he’d get his heart stolen by a boyish rat of a man like Lupin. He’d never been quite so caught off guard before with his feelings–though, as someone whose job was to have remarkable reflexes, Goemon and Lupin were pretty much the only people in the world who were able to. The idea of someone like him being desirable as more than just a cute hole to fuck was refreshing. 

Jigen felt is insides undulate; he was going to come soon. He sped up, slowly ramping up his tempo, Goemon’s cock now bouncing against his abdomen. Jigen pounded into Goemon–the samurai’s eyes were shut tight as he began to mouth Jigen’s name breathlessly; the base of his shaft pulsed and a stream of semen spurted out of him. Goemon gave a soft, stuttering moan as his come spattered across his stomach and Jigen’s. 

Jigen’s vision blurred white as he felt the heat rise from the very root of his own cock and into Goemon, he was spilling out of himself. An agonizingly slow ecstatic throbbing, deep and searing like hot oil. His eyes fluttered as he jackrabbited himself once, twice, and finally three times into Goemon, who was crumpling forward into Jigen already, completely spent. Jigen huffed as he felt himself come back into this plane of existence, catching Goemon in his arms and kissing him hard on the mouth.

A draft of cold air suddenly rushed into the camper.

“Boys, I just made huge savings on mixed nuts,” Lupin’s muffled voice hollered as he reefed open the back door to the RV and climbed in. He did not even bat an eye at Jigen and Goemon as they scrambled to make themselves decent. Zantetsuken fell to the floor with a clatter.

“Look at these,” he produced an enormous bag of trail mix, “blueberries, cherries, almonds, cashews... there are even some M&Ms in here! Guess how much I paid for this?”

Goemon had slid under the covers so that only the top of his head peeked out. Jigen had given up entirely and sat, naked and cross-legged on the bed.

“I don’t know, Lupin,” he sighed, “like five dollars?”

“Nope, zero, I stole it!”


End file.
